


Откапывая пламя

by WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)



Category: Digging for Fire (2015), Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Minor Marty Faranan/Kaya (Seven Psychopaths), Multi, OOC, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Свадьба лучшего друга и ребенок вишенкой на этом торте — дерьмовый финал любого фильма.
Relationships: Billy Bickle/Marty Faranan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Откапывая пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон и Digging for Fire!AU  
> Для чтения просмотр «В поисках огня» (Digging for Fire) не требуется.  
> ООС. Упоминаются курение, наркотики, алкоголь, закадровая смерть персонажа. Нецензурная лексика.

Свадьба лучшего друга и ребенок вишенкой на этом торте — дерьмовый финал любого фильма. Спросите кого угодно.

Особенно если друг женится на манде, которую ты не переносишь.

Особенно если ты сам влюблен в лучшего друга.

Это самый хуевый конец, перечеркивающий самую охуенную историю.

Да, давайте сразу начнем с конца. Вернее, с того, каким он не стал. Финал вышел далеко не по плану Билли. Перестрелки — не было, поскольку Костелло — еще до заварушки сгребли за убийство Ганса и его жены, так что пуля в лоб — не приключилась, а Бубнового Валета — не раскрыли, и Марти, не раздираемый взрывной гаммой чувств от смерти лучшего друга, — не написал свой шедевр. Зато женился на суке-ебаной и родил. Миленького пухлощекого карапуза, которому вот уже три года, который успешно бесит маму с папой и которого Билли видел ровно один раз, на фото. В ночь после родов, когда ужравшийся в хлам Марти, предвкушая тяжкую долю материнства и трезвости, классически пускал сопли Билли в плечо. Последний раз.

Родил именно Марти, судя по его стремительному превращению из того, что было, в то, что стало. Марти наконец-то бросил бухать. Как это говорится, остепенился. Оставив Билли, его заляпанные кровью (ради Марти) руки и горячие признания в любви — где-то в прошлом. Марти, на руках с ребенком, оставил Билли — на руках с ши-тцу. От такой иронии Билли начал тоскливо обрастать и скоро сам стал похож на собаку. Никто бы не захотел смотреть такой фильм. Кому вообще нравятся унылые мелодрамы?!

Солнце падает с небоскребов и тонет в океане. Пялясь в окно на закат и напряженно вдыхая сигаретный дым, Билли с горечью думает, насколько прочно он в этой мелодраме застрял. В болоте имени его личной трагедии из печали, сомнений, жалости, ненависти и настигших его вредных привычек. Умирая в страданиях медленно и со вкусом.

До отвращения шаблонная картина!

Он сидит неподвижно в абсолютной тишине, курит уже третью, слушает, как бешено ухает сердце в груди (впервые за долгое-долгое время), и не решается оторвать от дивана задницу. Чтобы быстро привести себя в порядок, одеться и поехать на вечеринку к Марти, куда тот его пригласил, позвонив с полчаса назад — Билли чуть не потерял сознание от звука его голоса.

Сколько лет они не виделись? Год? Может, полтора? А не созванивались? С уходом Марти жизнь потеряла все краски. Билли не заделался конченым наркоманом или алкоголиком (как и не открыл в себе доселе скрытый талант писателя), нет. Но познал в саморазрушении свою прелесть, будто какая-то часть Марти осталась с ним навсегда.

Марти. **Марти.** МАРТИ.

О Марти он думал каждый день. Думал и повторял имя. Засыпал с ним и просыпался. Хотел того или нет.

На свою ебанутую голову, Билли оказался слишком к нему привязан, чтобы вот так просто взять и вылезть из этого болота одним из двух, всем известных способов: отпустить одержимость и начать жить свободным человеком или же отпустить себя в мир иной. По-тихому сводить счеты с жизнью, самостоятельно, без участия Марти во имя будущего шедевра — отвратительная идея, Билли был уверен. Как и в том, что жизнь после свадьбы лучшего друга — однозначно хуже смерти. Гниющий изнутри, он давно перестал вести дневник и придумывать для себя идеальный финал. И не было рядом того, кто бы придумал финал за него.

И когда это страшное, мерзкое, разлагающееся зомби, нервно закуривая уже хер пойми какую сигарету, ползет по дороге к дому — пробирается в темноте на ощупь — сердце все еще ухает, в голове бьется все еще слишком много мыслей, душу грызет тревога. И все это перекрывает тупой щенячий восторг осознания, что ОНИ наконец-то встретятся. Проведут вместе целый вечер, без ребенка и без Каи. И хотя там будут еще какие-то незнакомые Билли мудозвоны — плевать.

Целый вечер. Вдвоем.

Разумеется, когда они обнимаются, Билли пребывает на седьмом небе от счастья и ни разу не жалеет, что приперся. Немного кольнула совесть (если у Билли она вообще когда-либо была) за то, что редко звонил другу и сам порой игнорировал звонки. Потому что: «Какого хера, Марти, что за сходка членососов?!» Потому что Марти окружают блевотные холеные рожи. Потому что Марти все это время откровенно не хватало приличного общества в лице Билли, что он и намеревается в срочном порядке исправить.

Они редко виделись не столько потому, что Марти был смертельно занят, хотя это и правда, сколько потому что Билли стал бояться встречи с ним. И тому были причины. Тысячи и миллионы.

И вот обычный субботний вечер. Марти спонтанно собрал приятелей на пивко и барбекю в роскошный домик на холмах — заросший зеленью островок рая в прогорелом Лос-Анджелесе, уютное гнездышко, принадлежащее богатой клиентке Каи, куда они семьей вписались пока хозяйка (тоже вроде бы актриса) свалила на съемки.

При этом сама Кая в компании спиногрыза съебала на денек-другой к подружке (счастливой обладательнице такого же киндера-сюрприза), под предлогом оттянуться в домашней обстановке и не мешать мужу работать. Но Билли был больше чем уверен, что детей сбагрят няне, а подружайки, взявшись за ручки, пойдут на пляж, налакаются там хорошенько и снимут пару хуястых молоденьких серферов. Марти-то хоть это понимает?

Судя по его обреченному взгляду, то и дело в течение вечера находившему брешь в улыбчивой маске, понимает, принимает и, более того, вовсе не против, если не вообще за.

Марти откровенно потух с их последней встречи. Когда он последний раз писал что-то нормальное? Был искренне счастлив? Марти ведь даже больше не упивался до беспамятства, что в былые времена его хоть как-то спасало, и сейчас, в период кризиса — в работе и личной жизни — выглядит совершенно беспомощным. Билли слышит немой призыв к спасению. Чувствует, что Марти нужно что-то новое или хорошо забытое старое. Какой-то эксперимент. Любая случайная искра, которая разожжет огонь вдохновения. Определенно Марти надеется, что в этот уикенд пламя вспыхнет и принесет перемены.

Билли преследует его влюбленным взглядом, отупело чиркает зажигалкой и злобно зыркает на трех уебанов, отбирающих у него Марти. Голодно, сдавленно рычит, не готовый делить его с кем-либо еще.

Марти обзавелся новыми дружками. Билли не знает их имен — не спрашивал, не слышал, не запомнил, — но все до единого Билли бесят. Непередаваемое удовольствие в их присутствии демонстрировать, как они с Марти близки. Объятия и поцелуи, с виду обычные дружеские, но для них — нечто большее. Пусть смотрят и пускают слюни. Вон того, в костюмчике, явно перекосило. Да, Билли не знает их так хорошо, чтобы в полной мере судить о том, что они законченные идиоты, но ему и не хочется внедряться в их интеллигентный долбоебский кружок. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что никто из них не знает Марти так, как знает Билли. Они недостойны такого друга как Марти.

Билли хороший актер — нет, правда — и ему ничего не стоит изобразить заинтересованность в общении с ними, уважение. Но зачем? Выбор в пользу надменного выражения лица, чтобы в нем ясно и прозрачно читалось: «Ты меня бесишь, урод. И ты тоже. А ты бесишь особенно. Вы все — идите нахуй!»

Он даже не хочет пытаться сыграть дружелюбие. Сама мысль об этом вызывает тошноту. Раньше он пытался общаться с Каей, понимая, как она важна для Марти, как Марти дорожит их отношениями. Билли действительно старался проникнуться к ней симпатией, втайне надеясь, что однажды она свалит обратно в свою Австралию или Новую Зеландию или откуда еще там эта пизда. После свадьбы он ее вообще не видел и, уверен, она охуеть как рада, что «Марти, наконец-то твой дебильный дружок съебался из нашей жизни!».

С Каей он старался. А с этими козлами даже можно не напрягаться. К нему обращаются, что-то спрашивают, он — игнорирует.

Пока Билли, прислонившись к балке, угрюмо меряет взглядом жрущих за столом свиней, подходит Марти и начинает хвастать находкой во дворе. Кость и пистолет? Конечно, пойдем и откопаем все остальное! Зачем? Это же смертельно интересно, так что просто пойдем и сделаем это!

Нахуя вообще копать в чужом дворе? Где логика? Но Билли понимает, зачем это надо Марти. Марти постоянно что-то роет. Не в земле — в себе. Он как ослепший крот. Врезается в препятствия, не понимает, что происходит, но настойчиво продолжает самокопание. Обычно безрезультатно. Да и надо ли Марти откапывать себя настоящего?

Нельзя рыть в чужом дворе, это обернется большими неприятностями. Четко осознавая это, Билли подначивает продолжить. Чисто из уебанского любопытства — откопает ли себя Марти? — и, конечно же, чтобы насолить суке-ебаной. Ее клиенты точно не придут в блаженный восторг, если в их сказочном дворике обнаружится пара скелетов. Последствия обещают быть фантастическими, и Билли не скрывает улыбку, представляя, как много интересного выслушает о себе Кая. На удивление, дружки Марти затею порыться в чужом дерьме охотно поддерживают. Кроме уебана в костюмчике, но оно и понятно: из всех трех Билли он кажется наиболее отвратным.

Когда им надоедает бренчать лопатами, и они присаживаются передохнуть (попутно Билли успевает закинуться дурью), Марти наконец-то заводит шарманку «как хуево быть женатиком». Обнимает, заглядывает в глаза и полушепотом признается, как много хотел рассказать Билли.

О том, что с ним сейчас происходит: о жене, ребенке, как все это его изменило. Вымотало. Все это такое важное и личное, и Билли понимает, сколько Марти шел к этому разговору. Что, возможно, сейчас будет самый важный момент за все три года, с тех пор, как Марти рыдал Билли в рубашку (а Билли не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как гладить друга по голове и тихо умирать внутри от сжимавшей сердце боли). Билли понимает это и его снова захлестывает страхом. Он не может слушать и постоянно перебивает, эгоистично и пренебрежительно, не дает Марти даже слова вставить. Марти пытается объяснить, что, несмотря на минусы, семья — это, в общем-то, неплохо, и недостаток сна полностью окупается одним только взглядом любящего тебя ребенка. Отчаянно пытается, но Билли пресекает все его попытки, повторяя как заведенный: «Я бы так не смог, не смог, не смог». Со стороны, наверное, выглядя как обдолбанный мудак, вообще не вникающий в ситуацию. Разумеется, он бы так не смог, но сейчас он просто не может СЛУШАТЬ, как Марти себя обманывает тем, что якобы счастлив с этой пиздой, которую, Билли уверен, он нихуя не любит и вообще никогда не любил, а женитьба — очередной и безвозвратный побег от себя самого.

Билли смотрит затуманенным взглядом и действительно перестает соображать, что пытается до него донести Марти. Его больше интересует кожа на шее, плавный переход мягкости к шершавости щетины, почему-то выглядящий таким привлекательным, что смертельно хочется коснуться языком. Коснуться или сдохнуть прям на этой лавке. Это не сон, они сейчас действительно рядом, и Билли говорит, как скучал, а Марти что-то отвечает, что-то важное, но такое далекое. Билли, кажется, перестает себя контролировать и распускает руки, крайне недовольный мешающейся одеждой…

Марти рано идет спать. Билли вскоре уходит, не имея ни малейшего желания оставаться в компании мудозвонов. И чувствует себя куском дерьма.

Но возвращается следующим вечером. Преисполненный надеждой, что застанет Марти наедине и, возможно, извинится за свое вчерашнее сволочное поведение. А потом все будет хорошо. Как в шаблонном романтическом фильме.

Возвращается и понимает, насколько был наивен.

При виде одной из вчерашних сучек, крутящей голой жопой перед стояком Марти, Билли чувствует прилив разочарования и глухой ярости. Замыкается, бешено искря током.

Марти, ты серьезно? Серьезно хочешь трахнуть эту бабу? В этом твое вдохновение? А как же Кая?

_Плевать на Каю. Как же я?_

Они орут друг на друга, девчонка боязливо ежится в углу, и Марти велит ему уйти. Тем тоном, когда с первого раза понятно, что теперь он говорит действительно серьезно и на этот раз, без права на амнистию, ставит жирную точку в их отношениях.

Первый раз был в пустыне, когда Марти догадался, что Билли и есть тот самый Бубновый Валет, а Билли не стал опровергать эту, в общем-то, беспочвенную с его стороны теорию, больше похожую на тычок пальцем в небо. Тогда Марти состроил жалостливое лицо, всхлипнул и пробурчал нечто вроде «забирай свои игрушки и не писай в мой горшок». Где-то пять минут после этого разговора Билли смотрел на костер и рыдал. Внутри себя. Молча. Но все же вдохновленный тем, что конец близок. А затем встал и начал действовать. С утра за свои действия получил от Марти хорошенькое по ебалу, что привело его в отличное настроение, и потом они помирились. Примирение перед смертью — чудесно.

Второй раз был на свадьбе.

Билли старался держать себя в руках и не испортить, возможно, последнее удовольствие Марти на пороге загробной жизни (см. «семейная жизнь»), но в стремлении запить дерьмовую концовку — слегка перебрал. Ну ладно, не слегка. Для не пропитанного спиртом организма переступить черту оказалось простейшим мероприятием. Скандала не было. Марти просто посадил его в такси и отправил домой, ясно дав понять, что не хочет видеть его таким примерно никогда. Билли на прощание пытался целоваться и затащить жениха на заднее сидение. Один пьяный поцелуй он все-таки урвал. Кажется, долгий и сносящий крышу, но это не точно, так как Марти резко опомнился и выскочил из такси так, будто то взорвалось. Билли вел себя вздорно и откровенно тупо, что могло бы взбесить Марти, но прекрасно знал, что этого не будет. Знал, что Марти его любит, и раз простил даже то, что простить невозможно, простит и эту безобидную выходку. Забавно тогда получилось: они поменялись местами. Все это время Билли тащил на себе пьяного Марти, и вот — наоборот.

Сегодня — третий раз. Оказалось, терпение Марти не безгранично.

И Билли в этом виноват тоже. В действительности виноват лишь он один. Если бы они просто сели и поговорили по душам или наконец-то (в-кои-то-веки-неужели-блядь) отдрочили друг другу у бассейна, если бы Билли намеренно не вел себя вызывающе… он ждал, что Марти, добравшийся до очередного перевалочного пункта в жизни, поймает искру и вспыхнет, набросится на него с кулаками и снова почувствует себя живым.

Но вместо этого Марти предпочел горячую киску и холодное, суровое, серьезное как никогда: «Пошел нахуй, Бикл. Уйди-блядь-прошу-тебя, ты постоянно все портишь, СЪЕБИСЬ!»

Уйди из моей жизни. Оставь меня. Дай мне жить дальше. Я жалею, что тебя пригласил вчера. Жалею, что позвонил. Жалею, что хочу тебя и не могу, ведь это меня сломает, жизнь и без того дерьмо полное, и я не вывожу эту ебучую ответственность и зависимость от тебя, Бикл, не вывожу еще больше. Еще немного, хоть один убитый нерв, и я сорвусь, снова начну пить, а если начну, то потеряю вообще все, а ты и будешь рад, наверное, меня, блюющего до полусмерти, вновь принять под свое крылышко. Будешь, блядь, не смотри на меня так! Хотя нет, не жаль, я заебался жалеть обо всем подряд. Просто иди нахуй вон из моей жизни.

И, проиграв в голове этот монолог, Билли уходит. Оставляет его в покое. Оставляет его в одиночестве откапывать свои скелеты и рыдать в сожалении, что все-таки откопал их. А потом зарыть их и проснуться наутро счастливым, с расставленными точками над «и».

В конце концов, все, что делал Билли — во благо Марти.

Точка. И все-таки пистолет. Всего лишь оттянутая, как в попсовом сериале денег ради, идеальная концовка.


End file.
